1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a solid-state image sensing device, such as a CCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infrared cut-off filter for removing infrared components from incident light is indispensable in color solid-state image sensing devices, which are commonly used in TV cameras and digital still cameras. Without this infrared cut-off filter, because infrared light is contained in the incident light, the solid-state image sensing device is sensitive to infrared light, and therefore the output of the solid-stage image sensing device includes not only visible light components but also error components from the infrared light. This is conspicuous in the light rays from heat sources, such as the light of an electric bulb, which makes color reproduction difficult.
For the reason described above, in conventional solid-state image sensing devices, an infrared cut-off filter is attached to the surface of the package, which adds to the increase in assembly man-hours. The present invention has been made to solve the above shortcoming, and has as its object to provide a method for manufacturing a solid-state image sensing device fitted with an infrared cut-off filter without increasing the assembling man-hours.